Je n'aimerai que toi
by Lacey Luna Rivera-Morris
Summary: Brittany se rends compte qu'elle aime toujours Santana et décide d'aller la retrouver. O.S Brittana


_Hello ! Ça fait un moment que je suis sur ce site mais seulement en tant que lectrice, et faut dire que vos fics m'ont donner pas mal d'idée, et encore plus l'horrible truc qu'est le Bram. Et j'ai décider de vous faire partager mes récits. L'action, si on peut l'appeler ainsi, se déroule quelques mois après la rupture Brittana. Enjoy !_

* * *

**Glee !**

La belle blonde sonna à la porte d'entrée et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Son visage était sérieux. Ses yeux ne reflétaient aucunes joie. Son visage était pâle, et creurser. De larges cernes courraient sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux blonds d'habitude si bien coiffés n'étaient plus que bataille. Son uniforme des Cheerios était froissé et tâcher à quelques endroits. Plus rien de joyeux n'émanait d'elle. Seule une aura de tristesse et de désespoir se dégageait de son corp. Elle avait beau dire être heureuse, elle avait beau faire la forte, elle avait beau sourire, rire, chanter et danser, ses amis voyaient bien qu'elle jouait. Ils voyaient bien qu'elle avait revêtu un masque de bonheur. Mais tout le monde sait qu'un masque, quel que soit le model, finis toujours par se fissuré, jusqu'à tomber en poussière. Et même bien avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement, ses amis avaient bien compris qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. Oui, elle avait quelq'un à qui se raccrocher. Oui, Sam la soutenait et l'aider quand elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Oui, il lui donnait envie de sourire quelques fois. Oui, Sam était là quand elle avait besoin de soutient. Oui, il lui donnait tout l'attention et l'affection dont elle avait besoin et qu'elle méritait. Mais il savait très bien qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais. Certes, quelques sentiments avaient finis par se manifester. Mais elle ne l'aimerait jamais assez. Son cœur appartiendrait toujours à une autre.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement alors qu'elle pensait repartir. Sam apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Et rien qu'en voyant l'expression sur le visage de la jeune fille, il comprit. Son cœur se serra en la voyant dans cet état. Il savait pourquoi elle était venue. Il n'arrivait pas à la détester, pourtant il mettait toute la volonté qu'il avait pour ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un infime pointe de haine envers cette jeune femme dévasté. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir encore de l'amour pour la grande blonde qui semblait si fragile en cet instant.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il la fit taire d'un geste de la main. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le dise. Certes, il savait que c'était finis, mais il ne voulait pas souffrir encore plus. Il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. Amicalement. Elle crocheta la chemise de son ex-petit ami et se mit à pleurer. Ses sanglots secouaient son corp de spasmes violent. Ses lamres dévalaient ses joues les unes après les autres. Ses plaintes devenaient douloureuses pour lui comme pour elle. À ce moment, il comprit que c'était mieux ainsi, qu'ils étaient mieux en ami qu'un couple. Et même s'il voulait en vouloir aux deux filles coupables de sa tristesse, il n'y arrivait pas.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et prit le visage de la blonde entre ses mains. Il la fixa intesément dans les yeux et déposa un léger baiser sur son front en lui passant toute son affection.

_ Prends soin de toi, Sweetie, et soit heureuse, murmura-t-il, sincère.

_ Merci, Sam, sanglota-t-elle. Je... suis tellement... désolé...

_ Shhhh, dit-il en la reprenant dans ses bras. Je préfère te voir heureuse avec elle que malheureuse avec moi. Aller, va la rejoindre, elle doit t'attendre.

Sans plus rien dire, il la lâcha, la regarda encore quelques secondes et retourna chez lui. Il ferma la porte sur une Brittany effondrée d'avoir fait du mal à celui qui l'avait soutenue tout ces mois, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être à moitié heureuse d'avoir pu enfin se libérer de lui pour retrouver son véritable amour.

Essuyant ses larmes, elle retourna à sa voiture et mit le contact, direction Louisville

xXxXx

La voiture s'arrêta dans un magnifique crissement de pneus devant le grand bâtiment blanc se dressant devant elle. Toutes les têtes présentes regardèrent avec stupéfaction la grande blonde sortir de l'habitacle avec une grâce et un charme naturel. Quelques sifflements retentirent autour d'elle, mais elle les ignora. Elle se recoiffa pour redonner du volume à ses cheveux blonds et parcourut le parking du regard, cherchant une forme. Une petite moue boudeuse se dessina sur ses fines lèvres, mais elle retrouva bien vite le moral quand elle apperçut la voiture rouge qu'elle connaissait si bien. Son cœur s'emballa et elle s'y approcha. L'extérieur comme l'intérieur n'avait pas changer. Si ce n'était une photo pendu au rétroviseur. Son regard s'illumina en reconnaissant une photo d'elles, au bal de romo, enlacées, s'échangeant un tendre baiser. Quinn avait attendue précisément ce moment pour les aveuglée de son flash. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Elle les essuya rapidement et se redressa. Elle s'appuya contre la portière de la voiture, les yeux fixer sur l'entrée. Chaques élèves sortant lui faisaient espèrer que ce soit elle. Mais quand elle voyait que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, un petit soupir triste s'échappait de ses lèvres. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et regarda autour d'elle. Certains élèves la fixaient étrangement. Mais elle n'y faisait pas tellement attention, trop concentrer à regarder la nature l'entourant. À un point qu'elle ne remarqua pas la forme s'avancer vers elle puis se stopper à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle, les yeux écarquillés.

La brune n'y croyait pas ses yeux. Brittany, SA Brittany, était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, toujours aussi belle, aussi gracieuse et douce qu'autrefois. Son cœur sembla reprendre vie, le soleil sembla rayonner, les oiseaux semblèrent chanter plus fort, la vie sembla lui revenir.

_ Britt'... murmura-t-elle, des trémolos dans la voix.

La blonde sembla l'entendre, puisqu'elle tourna la tête. Son visage s'illumina d'un énorme et magnifique sourire. Elle se redressa, décroisant ses bras, les plaquant le long de son corp.

_ San'... dit-elle à son tour.

La brune sembla se réveiller, car elle lâcha ses livres et se rua dans les bras de la blonde, qui l'attrapa par la taille. Brittany souleva Santana de terre et la fit tournoyer dans les airs en rigolant joyeusement. Des larmes de joie étaient apparus, alors que la brune s'accrochait désespérément au cou de la blonde. Cette dernière la lâcha enfin, reposant ses pieds à terre. Sans qu'aucunes ne lâchent l'autre, elles plongèrent dans les yeux de l'autre. Brittany ressera sa prise sur la taille de la brune, qui croisa les bras derrière son cou. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient arrêter pour voir ce spectacle avec surprise. Tous connaissaient la terrible garce Santana Lopez, Cheerleader sans cœur, s'en prenant à n'importe qui ayant le malheur de la regarder ne serait-ce qu'une secondes. Personnes ne l'avaient vu avec un garçon depuis le début de l'année. Tout les mecs l'ayant dragué avait finis à terre, les mains protégeant leur parties intimes douloureuses.

Les deux jeunes ne remarquèrent pas cependant l'atroupement qui s'était construit peu à peu à quelques mètres d'elle, attendant la suite. Certains expliquaient aux retardataires les gestes des deux jeunes femmes.

Brittany passa une main sur le visage de la brune avec douceur, savourant ce contact qu'elle aimait tant. Santana sourit et ferma les yeux en profitant de la chaleur de bien-être qui s'emparait de son corp.

_ San'... murmura la blonde.

La brune ouvrit les yeux, plongeant directement dans l'océan d'amour se trouvant en face d'elle.

_ Je t'aime, continua la blonde. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je me suis rendue compte que Sam ne me rendais pas aussi heureuse que toi tu le faisait. Je ne suis entière qu'avec toi. Je ne veux vivre qu'avec toi. Alors à moins que tu refuse, je m'installe avec toi, peu importe où tu vis. Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde, parce que je t'aime.

La brune laissa échapper un sanglots en entendant son amour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Prenant le visage de la blonde en coupe, elle rapprocha le sien. et elle murmura :

_ Je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir, Miss Pierce. J'accepte que tu emménage avec moi et pour rien au monde je refuserais.

Heureuse, Brittany pencha la nuque et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes avec amour, joie, bonheur et douceur, se foutant royalement des élèves du lycée les regarder, choqués.

Elles étaient heureuses, enfin réunis et pus rien n'avait d'importance, à part la présence de l'autre.

* * *

Des avis ? Critiquer, dites tout ce que vous voulez, je prends !

**~ Lacey**


End file.
